Zombies
About them A zombie is a fictional undead being created through the reanimation of a human corpse, reanimated through various methods, most commonly magic, radiation, mental diseases, viruses, scientific accidents, etc. In the game In Crazy Haunted House, there weren't seen in the game, but if Chavo would go only forward or on the places around the graveyard, he would be snached by zombie hands. ---- In German's game, there were four tipes of zombies: Zombie nurse ￼She was seen in a room, where she was waiting for her intruder, but was defeated. ￼She was facing to the wall. German use the magnet on the other side of the wall, and the needle went from the nurses hand on the wall where it stayed there. As German entered the room and was seen by the nurse, he quickly goes back and puts a skateboard on the ground. When the nurse showed up, she stepped on the skateboard and rolled to the wardrobe that had the iron stick attached on it, and the stick went through her head. After the impact she lost the skateboard as it disappears. As she was rolling on the skate, she was roawing her hands fast forwards, so she could balance herself. Zombie clown He was seen in the elevator, when German opened it, and cutted the head of the zombie to defeat him. German puts the machine of the ball thrower on the red x, marked on the floor, and puts a tennis ball in the machine. Then he went to the grey square near the doors and as they open, they show the evil zombie clown. He was stepping towards the opening, but immidiatelly, German pushes the remote controler of the machine that blasts the ball out and pushes the close button. The doors closed and with that, they cut the clown's head and it rools down to the non-viewing point and disappeared. As German opens the doors again, the headless zombie was stepping, wiggeling as his hands were moving infront of him as he did not see where he was going, into the next doors and disappears. Call of Duty zombies They were seen in the room, as they were feeding themselfs with a brain and were caught by a net. German puts the brain on the floor between them, and as they turn around they saw it, and kneeled down on the floor feeding on it, and were then trapped in a net and struggled, but then they stopped when they saw that there was no way to come out. Appearences * Crazy Haunted House * German Saw Game Trivia * In Crazy Haunted House, there weren't seen. * The graves were seen old, as were differetner; 4 of them were round and had a cross in the stone, while the other four were slick and had something written in the stone as the cross was on top of the gave. * The soil graves were like little hills. * Chavo had a old paper that had written some arrows - as it mean, where should Chavo step and go. * There were two object behind the round graves; one was a flask of vitamines , while the second object was an arrow. ---- * In German's game, the zombie nurse was green, had brown hair, yellow eyes, dark red lipstic, a sandy colores dress, white T-shirt, green flat shoes, a nurses hat and had a iron needle in her right hand. She was also a bit overweight. * The Call of Duty zombies were dressed differently; the first one was bald, dirty white wripped shirt and light purple pants, while the other had a blue wripped shirt and dark gray pants. * In the room was only a string. Crazy Haunted House (9).jpg German Saw Game (29).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Category:Non-alive Category:One Time Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:None related characters Category:Not seen in game Category:German characters